


Clone

by Littlespacestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kuron wishes he were the real Shiro, One-Sided Attraction, Shallurangst, Voltron, shallura - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlespacestars/pseuds/Littlespacestars
Summary: Kuron is aware he's a clone. He tries deciding whether or not to come clean about it to Allura, or let it surface on its own.





	Clone

Deep down inside, he wants her to never find out he’s a fake, that he isn’t her Shiro. Secretly, he wants her to never know and treat him as though he’s the one who stayed up with her during those sleepless nights, reminiscing about home. He wants her to believe with all her heart that he’s the one who took her hand in his on the quiet of the bridge, and told her to rest.

 

But as much as he hopes, he sees the way she looks at him. There’s a fondness and a respect for him in her eyes, but when he catches her looking at him at the right moment, he sees the sadness—he sees the look she gives him that says it all:

 

_You’re not Shiro._

 

It’s true. He knows it, he despises it. His entire existence is a lie, it’s fake, just a copy of something that’s actually real. But no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t fill the shoes. He feels like his skin is too big for him, and like his head is always buzzing with static. Nothing feels right, and now he knows why.

 

He doesn’t know what to do. He knows he shouldn’t exist, but he doesn’t want to leave or…die. God, no, he doesn’t want to die. But he knows this isn’t his place, and he knows he will never belong no matter how hard he tries to play the part of the hero he can never measure up to.

 

He wears _his_ face, wears _his_ clothes, sleeps in _his_ bed, and walks amongst _his_ friends. In some strange way, he feels all of these things have also become his own, and he knows he doesn’t want to give any of it back. But he knows he can’t keep pretending. The truth is surely written all over his face and the longer he stays, the more the team must realize something is wrong with him. They have to.

 

Allura. She has to know by now that her Shiro is long gone. That this new Shiro who’s been around for months must be some imposter. But she hasn’t said anything. He sees the concern all over her face, and he accepts it must be denial.

 

Even if she still thinks he’s Shiro, he knows that she can’t fall for him now, if she had ever started falling for him to begin with. She knows things have changed between them.

 

But he could tell her things haven’t changed between them, not really. He could tell her things between her and Shiro, the real Shiro, were merely put on hold until they meet again.

 

Kuron peeks into the doorway of the bridge. He sees her standing behind the black paladin’s chair, his chair, holding the back of the headrest with her hand. Her back is to him, but he can imagine her face: transparent, full of heartache and disbelief, eyes glassy with despair, knowing that she’s lost Shiro, despite him being back home with the team.

 

Kuron could tell her. He could tell her Shiro is still out there somewhere, even if he isn’t entirely sure that’s true.

 

“I’m not sure what’s happened,” he hears her whisper to herself, sounding strained. “I don’t know what went wrong.”

 

He could walk over to her, comfort her. Take her hand like he did, tell her she should be resting.

 

Kuron could tell her he’s fake. He could tell her she’s mourning for the wrong reason.

 

“Whenever things weren’t making sense, or when I needed a second opinion, you were the one I would confide in,” she says. He sees her straighten her back, sees that she’s fixated her gaze on the stars. “But now I can’t. It’s like—it’s like you’re gone again. It’s like you’ve vanished for a second time and I—”

 

He hangs back in the doorway, unable to move.

 

“I wish you were here. I wish you were really here.”

 

Kuron takes a slow step backwards, the guilt heavy in his chest.

 

“I thought maybe we—” He can hear her voice break and hear as she pauses to take a deep breath to compose herself. He can tell it doesn’t help much. “Was it silly to think that there was something…”

 

Kuron presses a hand against his head, feeling the dull static inside, shooting pain throughout his skull. It’s gotten worse lately, and the more it happens, the more he blacks out.

 

“Shiro?”

 

He lifts his head and sees her staring over at him, looking as surprised as he is.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were—” She bites at her bottom lip, eyes soft, the same as they were for the real Shiro once. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“I have to tell you something.”


End file.
